Liquid crystal device (LCD) technology is the basis for many display applications including, but not limited to, mobile phones, PDAs, tablet computers, notebook computers, computer monitors, medical monitors, advertising displays, and televisions of up to, currently, almost 3-m diagonal dimension. High-definition television (HDTV) is now pervasive, with spatial resolutions of up to 1920×1080 pixels in progressive mode (1080p).
A common representation of color space is the two-dimensional diagram created by Commission Internationale de l'Eclairage (CIE) in 1931 (Commission Internationale de l'Eclairage Proceedings, 1931). FIG. 1 illustrates a CIE 1931 color space chromaticity diagram plotting the y chromaticity coordinate along the y-axis and the x-axis coordinate along the x-axis. In FIG. 1, the gamut of all colors visible to humans is represented within the interior of the solid-line 101. As an example of currently realizable colors, the inscribed triangle 102 in FIG. 1 shows the gamut of Rec. 709 (ITU-R BT.709-5: Parameter values for the HDTV standards for production and international programme exchange, April, 2002), which is the color recommendation for HDTV.